


kisses for remy

by allhalethekings



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek - well he doesn’t look good. After almost eight years together, Stiles knows when Derek is trying really hard not to wolf out in anger and he’s displaying all the telltale signs right now. His nose is flaring and he closes his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath, and looks like he doesn’t even know where to begin. He opens his mouth a couple of times before closing it and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses for remy

It’s almost 4pm by the time Derek and Remy finally make it home and Stiles could not be happier. He’d had a shit day at work and all he wanted to do was cuddle in with his favourite werewolf and his adorable six-year old on the couch. He’s just about done putting the toys away in Remy’s room when he hears the front door open and close and the sound of feet shuffling down the foyer. 

Stiles puts away the last toy and walks down the stairs where he’s immediately jumped on by Remy. 

“Daddy!” She squeals, throwing her arms around Stiles’s neck and burrowing her face in his neck. 

“Hi, sweetheart, did you have a good day today?” He feels her nod into his neck before she jumps off and scurries into the family room, where her playset was set up. Stiles turns around to where Derek’s still standing and is about to ask him how his day was when he notices the expression on his face. 

Derek - well he doesn’t look good. After almost eight years together, Stiles knows when Derek is trying  _really_  hard not to wolf out in anger and he’s displaying all the telltale signs right now. His nose is flaring and he closes his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath, and looks like he doesn’t even know where to begin. He opens his mouth a couple of times before closing it and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

“Everything okay, Der?” 

“We need to talk.”

“Uh oh, are we breaking up?” Stiles jokes, crossing to where Derek is. 

“What.” 

Stiles coughs. “Sorry, bad joke. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” 

“It’s about Remy.”

And well this has the big red light in Stiles’s head going off. Furiously. He can feel his heart beating louder and louder and he whips his head towards the living room where his daughter is happily playing with her Thor action figure. 

“Is she okay? I mean, she looks fine. Did something happen at school today? What happened? Did the teacher say something? Oh god, did she wolf out on one of the kids? Are we—“ He starts to ramble and his hands are shaking as he rubs his face, his heart still going a million miles a minute. 

Derek makes a protesting sound. “Stiles - oh my god. Calm down!” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! This is our daughter we’re talking about! Dammit, just tell me what happened!” He half-whispers, half-shouts at his husband. “You’re freaking me the fuck out!” 

Derek sighs again, like he’s about to admit something that he’s deeply pained by. He glances quickly at Remy again before boring into Stiles’s eyes. “A boy kissed her.”

“…What.” 

“A boy in her class kissed her,” Derek hisses, his eyes flashing blue. Stiles blinks at his husband and then promptly smacks him on the arm. 

“Are you kidding me right now? I thought something was actually wrong!”

“Something  _is_  wrong, Stiles! We can’t have strange boys kissing our daughter!”

“What actually happened, Der? Take it from the top.”

“Apparently her class got a new kid and she went to him after nap time and told him he looked handsome. So he kissed her.” 

“On the lips?” Because, that’s relevant.

“On the cheek,” Derek corrects, his lips thinning. 

“That’s so cute!” Stiles coos. Derek gives him a withering glare. 

“It’s not  _cute_. We don’t know anything about this boy. We have to meet his parents. He could be evil,” Derek hisses and Stiles rolls his eyes in response. 

“You’re an idiot,” he replies off-handedly before joining Remy in the living room, leaving Derek sputtering in the foyer.

Honestly. His husband, sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened with my six-year old cousin. My aunt was telling us, during skype, that a girl in my cousin’s class told him he was handsome so he kissed her on the cheek. It was so cute I squealed. And then I squealed again when I realized the hilarity of Derek learning that a boy kissed his 6-year old daughter. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Hit me up at: [tumblr](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/allhalethekings). 
> 
> Send me prompts, flail with me over Hoechlin's eyes, let's be friends - the whole shebang.


End file.
